Never Hear A Word We Say
by KingstonEdmund
Summary: Haitus. When Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchicha suddenly become popular, they expect to get everything they've always wanted. But life isn't always perfect for the perfect themselves. SasuSaku
1. Meet The Pretty Commitee

Text.

"Dialogue."

'Thoughts.'

'_Hinata's Notebook.'_

"Notes"

'_Lyrics.'_

**N**e**v**e**r **H**e**a**r** A **W**o**r**d **W**e **S**a**y**

-----------------------

**C**hap**t**er **O**ne: **M**eet **T**he **P**re**t**ty **C**o**m**mi**t**tee

Konaha Academy stood proudly in its old ivy buildings, disintegrating at the rate of light. It wasn't a normal school, no. It was a special school. Not a school for geniuses or any crap like that. But for spies. Like the ones you see in James Bond movies, mainly James Bond. Beneath the ancient building lay a…

"This sucks." A bored voice said flatly.

"What?" Hinata Hyuuga woke up from her fantasy. She turned to face her best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

"This sucks." He said again, annoyed.

"What sucks?" Hinata raised her tone.

"Going to boarding school, having a roommate, living in a dorm…" Sasuke groaned. "Just, everything!" His onyx eyes sparked with a hint of senility. A small hair of the top of his head spiked up, like it did when he was anxious, and just plainly going mad.

"Oh! Don't be such a pessimist!" Hinata lightly punched his head playfully. She smiled.

"Ow." Sasuke muttered silently under his breath.

"What?" Hinata asked again.

"NOTHING!" Sasuke yelled. The whole campus turned and faced the awkward seventeen years old. He blushed and hid behind Hinata.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" Several girls yelled, hearts in their eyes and drool coming out of their mouths.

Sasuke coughed. "Lifeless."

Hinata laughed. Her socially-awkward best friend always cheered her up. With his dark blue duck butt haircut, he could never look anymore different. Or be any more invisible.

Hinata and Sasuke, so to speak, were social outcasts. They ate their lunches outside near the remains of the Mizu Building, which burnt down in 1956. They ate from plastic lunch boxes they had from second grade. They never rolled up their sleeves, shortened their pants or skirts, or went without socks. They were two goody two shoes, always steadfast and unmovable in pathetic living.

Hinata glanced down at her outfit. She wore the traditional school uniform. It consisted of a navy and yellow pleated plaid skirt at knee level, a white button-up shirt that cuffed at the elbow, a navy blue vest, a navy corduroy blazer, and white tights. They could were dress shoes of their choice, so today, Hinata wore black flats.

Sasuke's uniform was practically the same, except he wore navy blue slacks and pointed brown dress shoes.

Hinata went back to her black Volvo S80. She checked her teeth in the mirror and checked to see if her black rectangular framed glasses were crooked. It was all good. She smiled at herself and walked back to Sasuke.

Sasuke, meanwhile, looked as if he had seen a ghost. He was deadly pale, and almost… trembling. His peach lips formed the puppy dog look that only a five year old could do.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked, confused. She scratched her head as her eyebrows furled together. She turned around and realized what he was staring at.

It was the Pretty Committee, as Hinata and Sasuke called them. They were all drop dead gorgeous, all popular, had all the friends and money they could want, and tortured Hinata and Sasuke with great pleasure.

Hinata scanned them deeply, taking notes in her shiny black notebook.

'_Gaara. Mr. I'm too Punk For you will never change. At least till he loses the cheap eyeliner and starts acting normal. I'll probably burn it for him._

_Temari. Superficial. Maneater. Slutface. I will puke on her head._

_Kankarou. Needs to stop playing with those dolls or puppets, the manwhore. I'll bite of their heads._

_Shikamaru. The lazy pimp is never get anywhere in life. I hope he never does get anywhere._

_Ino. The slutfaced whorish hoebag. She needs to start dressing in some real clothes. I bet she will, once the maternity store is finished._

_Chouji. The fat loser. I have no idea how he got into the Pretty Committee. I hope they kick him out._

_Sai. The pale faced dick. Hopefully, he'll come out of the closet this year, so Ino can stop hitting on him._

_Karin. She needs to get a real haircut. Nuff' said._

_Suigetsu. Needs to stop being a golddigger._

_Kiba. Sex obsessed. Need I say anything more?_

_Shino. Looks like a drug dealer. Probably is one._

_Rock Lee. How the hack is he in this clique. I mean, look at him. Total dork. I bet they let him in just because it makes them seem nice. Poor kid._

_Neji. My backstabber cousin. He hates me. I hate him more._

_Tenten. The 'I'm So Innocent Girl' is still playing her game well. Wait until I reveal whose bed SHE was sleeping in all summer._

_Naruto. He's, dare I say it, kinda hot! Still loud and obnoxious. But then again, it's Naruto.'_

Hinata stared blankly up from her notebook. She saw the Pretty Committee hugging and reuniting after their long Summer vacations to places like Bermuda and France. Some exchanged kisses.

"Gross." Sasuke muttered. Hinata nodded in agreement.

Hinata stared at her notebook. Her messy, boy-style handwriting stared up at her. Something was missing. But what.

The answer soon came.

A stunning silver Ferrari pulled up. Out stepped the Queen of Cool. The Goddess. The Queen Bee. The Center of Konaha Academy.

Sakura Haruno.

The fabulous woman stepped out of her car. She wore oversized gold Chanel sunglasses. Her pink hair was in big curls, and partially pulled back by a white headband. She wore a uniform, though it looked very different form what Hinata was wearing. So much different.

Her skirt was rolled up halfway to her thigh. Her shirt was unbuttoned enough to reveal some cleavage from her almost flat chest. Her blazer hung over her shoulder, and her vest had an assortment of wholes over it. She wore navy blue round toe pumps, and no socks.

You wouldn't think it would be such a major difference. But it was.

"Hey!" she called in her sickly sweet voice. She waved her hand with her arm straight up. She looked like a major idiot.

"SAKURA!" The majority of the Pretty Committee yelled. Two of the girls, Tenten and Ino, dashed over to her.

"It's been so long!" Ino said, catching her in a breath-taking, knock the wind outta ya, hug. The held each other tightly, and refused to let go.

"Lesbos." Sasuke whispered to Hinata. She giggled.

"What you laughing at, Hinabla?" Sakura turned around, and strutted towards her. Her sickly sweet tone was gone, and was replaced by a mean voice that screamed you don't wanna mess with me!

"Hinata. And nothing really. Just the fact that your FOREHEAD seems to have gotten bigger over the holidays." Hinata smirked.

Sakura gave a fake, movie star type gasp. She felt her forehead.

"Don't listen to that LBR. She's just jealous of you." Ino chimed in. She flipped her long, platinum blonde hair over her shoulder. Her sparkly light turquoise barrette glittered in the morning sun. Her blue eyes matched perfectly.

"Jealous of what? Being a slut?" Hinata called as they walked away.

"Watch."

"Your."

"Back."

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten each said one world. They stung Hinata. Frightened, even. Her dumbfounded look caused the girls to laugh. They turned and walked back towards the Pretty Committee.

It was silent for a moment.

"What does LBR stand for?" Sasuke chimed in. Hinata's heart leaped. She had almost forgotten Sasuke was there.

Hinata grunted something he couldn't distinguish. She coldly walked towards the building as the bell rung. Sasuke followed after her.

XXXX

Hinata hurried up to Room 314. She walked swiftly and with grace, like most girls wish they could walk.

She opened the door and found she was the first one there.

"Welcome back, Hinata-chan." A reluctant voice called.

"Same to you, Kakashi-sensei." She replied cheerfully. Her bored teacher peered up from behind his little orange book. "Still teaching math?" she asked, with a laugh.

"Yep. Still friends with Duckbutt?" he answered.

"Why must we always ridicule my hair?" Sasuke asked as he swept into the classroom, obviously annoyed.

"It would be taboo not to!" Hinata teased playfully. Sasuke gave her a mean glare, and then smiled.

"Welcome back, Sasuke. How was your summer?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke didn't bother to answer. Neji and Kiba just walked through the door.

"Take your seats." Kakashi said. Kiba, strangely, sat to the left of Hinata in the left front row. Neji sat in the right back row. Sasuke sat in the middle seat of the left middle row, so he could pass notes to Hinata.

Ten minutes later, the classroom was almost full. The starting bell had rung, and it was the new school year.

"Welcome back, students! You're in my homeroom this year." Kakashi pumped his fists. The class cheered, probably because they didn't have Might Guy.

"Now, before we get started-" Kakashi was cut off by the door opening.

Tenten, Temari, Karin, Ino, and Sakura stepped in the classroom. They were giggling, and taking very small steps.

"Nice of you to join us, ladies." Kakashi sarcastically said. Temari whispered something to Karin, who let out a plain large laugh.

"Find your seats." The boys yelled to them, wanting eagerly to see if they could see up their skirts. They took their seats. The classroom chart looked like this.

Kin Dosu Zaku Karin Chouji Kankuuro Neji Shikamaru Temari

Naruto Sasuke Sakura Sakon/Ukon Tayuya Jirabo Suigetsu Gaara Kimmimaro

Kiba Hinata Shino Ino Sai Haku Rock Lee Tenten Matsuri

Hinata felt a tap on her back. She patted her shoulder twice. A piece of paper slid under her hand. It was folded choppily and hastily. She unfolded under the desk, and silently read it.

"Sakura Haruno? Naruto Uzumaki? Kill me now!"

Hinata read the note. She turned back to look at Sasuke, who was taping a pen on his desk and had his hand on his face.

She turned back and furiously scribbled back a reply.

She tossed it back. It landed in front of him. He quickly scooped it up and read.

"Oh! Quit whining! I have sex addict Kiba and drug dealer Shino! Even though, I do feel sorry for you. You have two loud idiots next to year. I wonder WHY they sat there. Maybe she thinks you're hot. )"

Sasuke gaped openmouthed at Hinata, who giggled. He bumped his two fists together. She gave a fake surprised look and turned back to Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei was mumbling on about dorm rules, which each of the students had listened to many times before. She laughed to herself as she remembered how eager everyone was when they first heard them. They were all so excited to get their dorms. Now, it was quite a drag.

Kakashi now stopped abruptly. Everyone stared at him. Shikamaru woke up from his sleep.

"Are you ready to go to your dorms?" He asked. The whole class cheered.

"Let's go then." He said.

The class sprinted out of their seats. They charged down the hall, and down two sets of stairs. They went across the courtyard, around the fountain, with Neji leading the way, like he always did. They turned right and then took a sharp turn left. They then waited a minute for the large main doors to open, and then they resumed their sprint. Down the marble steps, they ran to the left of the main building. After a couple minutes, they stood in front of their dorm.

"Welcome to Carmindy Dorm." Kakashi said. He was there before anyone of them, even though he walked. "This is the second oldest dorm on campus." Everyone groaned.

"Despite that, I can guarantee you; this is the second best dorm on campus. Because, as you know, nothing compares to Normindy Dorm."

Normindy Dorm was the senior dorm. It was over one hundred years old. No one was allowed inside it, except the Headmistress and the seniors. It was the main point of the Academy for the students. It was their goal, since they were little, to live in Normindy Dorm.

"Now, only you are allowed in these dorms, got it?" Kakashi started to pace. The class replied diligently. "You must respect them, and treat them well. Cause if you're bad here, you'll never get to Normindy Dorm." The class brimmed with excitement.

"Do you want to know your roommates now?"

This was the kill point. From the end of the school year, all throughout summer, when you stepped back on to the campus, it was what you wondered. "Who is going to be my roommate?" They would mutter it, dream it. Because, always, roommates were either your best friend, or your worst enemy. It determined fate for a year. Cuz' a bad roommate is like a bad job. Can't escape it.

Kakashi didn't need an answer. The raw energy was enough to make him start reading.

"Suite A belongs to the girls."

Some girls exchanged high fives.

"Room A1: Temari and Tayuya."

"WHAT!" They both screamed at the same time. They both hated each other. WITH PASSION.

Kakashi continued reading:

"Room A2: Tenten and Karin."

The two girls mumbled with dull expressions on their faces.

"Room A3: Matsuri and Ino."

"Yes." They both said quietly, and exchanged smiles.

"Room A4: Hinata and Sakura."

The class fell silent. The LBR and the Queen Bee. Paired together. In a room. For a whole entire year.

It was unheard of.

The girls of the Pretty Committee complained to Kakashi about how that was completely unfair for a loser like Hinata to be paired with Sakura.

"She's an idiot!"

"She's dull!"

"She'll kill her!"

"She dresses weird!"

"She'll convert her to a cult!"

"She's…different." Sakura mumbled. The girls fell silent. They bowed their heads and became really quiet.

"So, that's that. Moving on to boys suites-"

"But what about me?" Kin complained.

"You can stay in Haku's spare bedroom, because he's your watch." Kakashi said plainly. The class ooed and awed at Haku, who blushed.

Watch was the term used for the student supervisor of the dorm. They were respected and revered by all. And also appeared good on job applications.

"Okay, moving on to Suite B.

Room B1: Dosu and Zaku."

Everyone had expected this. The crickets chirped, and a cat fell down dead.

"Room B2: Suigetsu and Sai."

"OHEMGEE A CAT DIED ON MY SHOES!" Karin yelled at the top of her lungs. She squealed like a little girl being taunted on the playground by the boys with the garden snake on a stick.

"Room B3: Kankuuro and Shino."

"They'll die." Kiba commented. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Room B4: Jirabo and Chouji."

"Do we get a refrigerator?" They both chimed. They turned and gave each other death glares.

"Suite C.

Room C1: Rock Lee and Gaara."

"THE SEXY BEASTS!" somebody yelled from the main building.

"Room C2: Sakon/Ukon and Kimmimaro."

Everyone stared at the disfigured members of the class. Temari started drooling in her sleep.

"Room C3: Neji and Shikamaru."

They lay sleeping on the floor, with very slimy water over them.

"Room C4: Sasuke and Naruto."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled. "THER MUST BE A MISTAKE! REPLACE ME WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"

"OHMYGOSHTHERISDROOLONMYHEAD!" Neji screamed. Shikamaru lay peacefully asleep. He probably liked Temari drool.

"Good to see you all like your roommates. Kiba will be staying in the Room Quarter with his dog. Have a good afternoon."

And he left.

-----

First Chapter.

First Story

Please Review!

Preview.

"**Hinata! The plan is brilliant beyond brilliant! We become part of the Pretty Committee! We find out what it's like to be popular for once in our lives! Then when the last day of school comes, we ditch em' like they never existed!"**

Next Chapter!

Brilliant Beyond Brilliant!


	2. Brilliant Beyond Brilliant!

**Thanks for the reviews! I will eventually have Sasuke and Hinata obtain their personalities that they have in the show. They'll still be a bit OOC, but just bear with me, please. I hope you guys like this new chapter!**

Text.

_Flashbacks._

"Dialogue."

'Thoughts.'

'_Notes, Letters.'_

"_Blogger."_

"Notes"

'**Lyrics.'**

**N**e**v**e**r **H**e**a**r** A **W**o**r**d **W**e **S**a**y**

-----------------------

**C**hap**t**er **T**wo: **B**ril**l**iant **B**e**y**ond **B**ril**l**iant

Hinata watched as Kakashi headed back towards the main building. She grinned as he disappeared over the horizon. She watched as he became a tiny black dot compared the humongous Academy building.

She felt the key in her hand, and turned around to the door. Everyone was long gone.

"Where did they go?" she asked. A book fell out of the fourth story window and smacked her on the head. She fell over like a bowling pin.

"Sorry!" Karin called out from her new bedroom. She poked her head out. "Could I have my Bio book back though?"

Hinata stared blankly up at Karin. "Did she just say something that implies I am not an eye-glassed, zit-faced loser?" She pondered the thought.

"You okay?" Karin asked. Hinata looked, well, dead. Or at least knocked out of her wits. She leaned more out of the window. "Hinata?" she raised her voice. She leaned out more, past her knees.

"OHCRAP!" Karin yelled at the top of her lungs. This was enough to cancel Hinata out of her reverie to realize that Karin was about to fall on top of her. She quickly closed her eyes.

"OWWWWWWWW!!!!!" Hinata screamed. The breath went out of her lungs.

Karin rolled off of her. "I'm so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean to! Thanks for cushioning my fall though. Are you okay?" She sputtered out these words at inhuman speed.

Hinata still couldn't breath. She sat up though and gave a thumbs up.

"Good." Karin let out a sigh of relief. She scrambled to pick up her Biology Textbook.

"What were you doing by the window?" Hinata gasped between breathes.

"Oh." Karin blushed. "Just reading Candy Apple." She tossed her long hair over her shoulder. "Don't tell anyone but…" She lowered her voice to a whisper, and leaned into Hinata's ear. "I read it almost religious. It's my love."

"Mine too!" Hinata whispered excitedly. She thought for a moment.

"But she already updated?" she asked suspiciously.

"Ya." Karin said casually. "It was the usual beginning of the school year stuff. Nothing exciting though."

"Oh." Hinata returned to her regular tone. "You know… I sorta know who everyone is on that." Hinata faded out on the last words.

"Really?" Karin asked her eyes wide with surprise. "Some people don't even know who THEY are. It's rather funny." Karin snickered.

"I know, right?" Hinata said, laughing. She decided she liked Karin. Which wasn't THAT bad, cuz' she wasn't that high on the Pretty Committee ladder. In fact, she was the lowest on the ladder.

"Well I guess I must be going now. See ya later, Hinata." Karin stood up and left.

Hinata still sat dumbfounded on the smooth, wet grass. She flipped open her notebook and began to write.

'_I guess I like Karin. _

_I mean, she's not THAT much of a Pretty Committee girl. She dresses in Aeropostale, Abercrombie, Hollister, and prep stores like that, but she's still the most NORMAL._

_Her parents aren't loaded with money, like the rest of them. She isn't super smart, or athletic. She's just average. She does write really boring newspaper articles. You think reading Candy Apple would give her some inspiration._

_But, she's still very nice. Nicer than anyone in the Pretty Committee. I think I could become friends with her. It would be good to have another friend besides Sasuke-kun._

_However, she laughs like a pig.'_

Hinata slammed her notebook shut. (AN-The paper kind. Not a laptop.)

She got up, and ran up the marble steps to the heavy oak door. She knocked the dragon knocker three times. The door swung open.

She was greeted by light blue walls, with chocolate brown stripes running down in various thickness. The furniture was surprisingly modern, being almost entirely compromised of LovSac furniture of the same chocolate brown colors. The common was rather large, and had a spiral wooden staircase to the left. It featured a large plasma screen TV, a Ping Pong table, and several large bookcases, all full. There were also a lot of clocks, randomly placed in unexpected places. It was a pretty weird room.

She could only hope the dorms were better.

She dashed up the spiral staircase, and came up to the long skinny hallway. It still had dull gray carpet and white walls, like the rest of the other dorms.

Hinata glanced to her right, and immediately saw Suite A. She flung the door open.

Inside was chaos.

Six girls were arguing about what to do with a glass coffee table, since it didn't match with the loveseat Tayuya had gotten for the room. It was a pretty mild dispute, compared to the other fights that took place during the year.

Hinata weaved past them, since she was invisible to a high percentage of the student body. She opened her room's door, and embraced the quiet. Hinata breathed deeply. She felt happy.

"Hello." Sakura said in her icy cold voice. Hinata knew better than to respond. She started unpacking her suitcase, which was pre-delivered to her room.

"Already done. Some of the janitors must have done THAT filthy job." Sakura smirked.

Hinata growled. She readied herself for attack mode.

'Don't' the little voice in her head said.

'BUTIREALLYWANTO!' her other voice complained.

She restrained from attacking Sakura, thinking of Sasuke, who had escaped her mind.

"All of my stuff is packed, right?" Hinata asked.

"Ya." A bored Sakura replied.

"I'll see ya later then." Hinata half-sprinted out the door. She stopped a moment to stare at the new coffee table, which was hideous.

"Why-" she began to ask, but was stopped by Matsuri, who had a few teeth missing now.

Hinata left in a hurry. She went out into the dull hallway. She climbed up three sets of stairs and wandered unto the roof.

She instantly spotted her best friend, in that he was the only thing on the roof, besides some weeds. He was lying on the roof, wearing black skinny jeans and a black T-shirt. He was gazing at that the late evening sky. His onyx eyes sparkled with their usual quirkiness.

"Good evening, Sir." Hinata said in a deep voice.

"Good evening, Miss Hinata Hyuuga. Enjoying yourself, I assume?" Sasuke replied with a British accent.

"I wish I was enjoying myself." She said, lying down next to him on the rugged cement.

"Well, part of that might be you are still wearing your uniform." Sasuke commented.

Hinata looked down at her uniform. He was right.

"Oops." She muttered.

"Don't worry, my friend. I brought you a spare T-shirt." He said tossing her a wad of dark blue material.

"Thanks." Hinata beamed. She was impressed by her friend's thoughtfulness. She stood up and went a few feet away from Sasuke. She threw off her blazer and vest. They landed in the gutters, but Hinata didn't care. She threw on her T-shirt over her blouse.

"All set?" Sasuke mumbled, never taking his eyes off the sky.

"Yep!" she exclaimed. She lay down next to him on the cement again.

"So, how are your roommates?" Hinata asked.

"Senile." Sasuke said with disgust.

"Same here." Hinata replied.

"Doesn't sound like we'll be having a very good year, does it?" Sasuke whispered.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"If only we were popular. I bet life would be so much easier. Everything would be perfect." Hinata mumbled.

The silence continued.

Sasuke rocketed up into a sitting position.

"Hinata! You're genius!"

Hinata propped her upper half up.

"Why?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

"You must promise not to freak out on me. PROMISE!" He looked very excited while practically yelling this.

"Promise." Hinata mumbled.

"Okay. We're going to call this 'The Plan', alright? Okay. We both have money, right? And we both are heirs, right? And our fathers both own very successful corporations, right?" Sasuke explained.

"STOP SAYING RIGHT AND GET ON WITH IT!" Hinata screamed. A bird turned it's head and smacked against a pole while flying.

"OHEMGEE! A BIRD DIED ON MY SHOES!" They heard someone scream. They both sighed.

"Fine. But anyways, we both have money, wealth, good looks, (if I do say so myself), a college already paid for, a great house, access to private trainers and a gym, and everything a teenager could possibly want." Sasuke paused.

"What's your point?" Hinata asked.

"We use our valuable resources which we have never used before in our lives to become part of the Pretty Committee!" Sasuke had obviously reached the climax of his speech, because his arms were similar to a Vegas showgirl's coming out of a cake arms.

"WHAT!?!" Hinata yelled at the top of her lungs. The lights in the Academy Building turned on. The echo of the words "Shut Up" reached them.

"Hinata! The plan is brilliant beyond brilliant! We become part of the Pretty Committee! We find out what it's like to be popular for once in our lives! Then when the last day of school comes, we ditch em' like they never existed!" Sasuke whined.

"But Sasuke," Hinata stood up quickly. "We are above that. I hate them! YOU hate them. We both hate them! Why are we going to join them?"

"Because Hinata," Sasuke stated calmly, "I have never been popular. _Never. _I have always been teased and made fun of. And by who? The perfect, gorgeous Pretty Committee. And they say I'll never be popular. But you and I, together we can prove them wrong. We can have the whole school at our feet. Then, they'll beg for us to join them. It will be _perfect_."

'Perfect.' The word echoed in Hinata's mind like a broken record.

Perfect. Hinata always wished that word applied to her and her imperfect life. She wished her father recognized and she had all the friends that she could want. She wished her life was like those people in movies and the books and the TV shows that she soaked up with eager enthusiasm.

She pondered being perfect and being surrounded by perfect friends who loved her like no tomorrow.

"Fine. I'll do it." Hinata heard herself say.

Sasuke smirked. "I knew you would say that. But one question. How do we become popular? I was just making it sound easy to get you to go along with me." Sasuke kicked his leg shyly.

"Open your eyes, Uchicha. Our roommates are the most popular people in our grade. Become friends with them, and we have a direct ticket." Hinata commented on how Sasuke's shoes stunk after she said this.

"Fine. But also, get along with the other Pretty Committee members, cuz'-"

"Already covered. Karin seems nice enough. I talked to her like a half and hour ago. The others, I'll get used to." Hinata interrupted.

Sasuke nodded. He lay down again, as did Hinata.

So, for the next hours, they just rested on the cement rooftop, with the silence comfortably surrounding them. They thought about nothing and just looked at the stars. Eventually they fell asleep, and the world melted away. Just like it's supposed to with your best friend.

**Oh, it is love  
From the first time I set my eyes up on yours  
Thinking oh, is it love?**

Oh dear  
It's been hardly a moment  
And you are already missed  
There is still a bit of your skin  
That I've yet to have kissed  
Oh say please do not go  
But you know, oh, you know that I must  
Oh say I love you so  
But you know, oh, you know you can trust  
We'll be holding hands once again  
All our broken plans I will mend  
I will hold you tight so you know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my hand into yours  
Thinking oh is it love?

Oh, dear, it's been hardly three days  
And I'm longing to feel your embrace.  
There are several days  
Until I can see your sweet face.  
Oh say, wouldn't you like to be older and married with me  
Oh say, wouldn't it be nice to know right now that we'll be  
Someday holding hands in the end  
All our broken plans will have been  
I will kiss you soft so you know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips against yours  
Thinking oh is it love?

Your heart may long for love that is more near  
So when I'm gone these words will be here  
To ease every fear  
And dry up every tear  
And make it very clear  
I kiss you and I know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips against yours  
Thinking oh is it love?

Oh it is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips against yours  
Thinking oh is it love?

I kiss you and I know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips onto yours  
Thinking oh is it love?

-----

Second Chapter.

The song is "Oh, It Is Love" by Hellogoodbye. It doesn't really fit into the story, but it was what I listened to while I wrote the majority of this chapter, and fit with the mood of the scene. I love it to death. Listen to it!

Not very long, but hey, I want to get the intro done soon. So I can get to some Drama! (Yes, there will quite a lot of that later, I assure you.) If you have a problem with that, just say so. I'll try my best.

Please Re-

Oh Wait. Forgot Something!

**Note to SasuHina Fans: This is NOT Sasuhina. Sorry to burst your bubble, but this story is not your typical, cliché "Best Friend Falls For Best Friend" story. I hate those kinds of things. It's not Sasuhina because:**

**1) I hate them as a pairing. (Though they do have the cutest pictures!)**

**2) If their relationship was romantic, I couldn't have them do wonderful bizarre and cute things, like sing songs, play guitar together, attack each other with Guitar Hero controllers, run in fields of daisies, et cetera.**

**3) Nobody would really read this except Sasuhina fans. **

So ya. Sorry for the inconvenience!

Please still ready though! –Puppydogeyes-

Please Review!

Preview.

"**Dear Hanabi,**

**Before you read this, I would like to point out to you that life sucks, and I suck with it."**

Next Chapter.

Lying Through Your Teeth


	3. Lying Through Your Teeth

**Thanks for the reviews! I will eventually have Sasuke and Hinata obtain their personalities that they have in the show. They'll still be a bit OOC, but just bear with me, please. I hope you guys like this new chapter!**

Text.

_Flashbacks._

"Dialogue."

'Thoughts.'

'_Notes, Letters, Diaries'_

"Notes, Blogger"

'**Lyrics.'**

**N**e**v**e**r **H**e**a**r** A **W**o**r**d **W**e **S**a**y**

-----------------------

**C**hap**t**er **T**hree: **L**y**i**ng **T**hrough **Y**our **T**eeth

'_Dear Hanabi,_

_I would like to inform you before you read this, that life sucks and I suck with it._

_I am writing this to you in Western Civ. Or Western Civilization, if you are total nerd on the verge of social suicide. It is especially boring, since we have syllabus today. Ugh, right?_

_I forget that you're in sixth grade, not seventh. You'll soon be a Sevie! But not until another year, I guess. _

_Anyways, syllabus is a sheet of paper featuring all we are going to do this year and all terms and rules we have agree on. Sucks, right? Good Hanabi, for agreeing with me._

_I can already tell Western Civ is gonna be the boringest (That's not a real word, is it? But you don't care, do you?) subject in the school. Our teacher looks interesting, (I mean, he has so many piercings on his face, and FLAMIN' orange hair! No kidding Don't tell Dad though. Cuz' he'll just say "Schools..." like he always does.) But Western Civ is a way to get parents to pay more money for our lacking education._

_But enough about that. How are you? I miss you like heck. You are my bestest buddy in the entire world! (You even surpass Sasuke, but don't tell him that. He still thinks he is my number one. ) _

_Have you made any new friends? I have. My new roommates are the sweetest girls! I love them already. I'm set for a great year._

_Well, I'll write you later, Hanabi-chan. Ily!_

_Hinata'_

**Text Message To: Neji Hyuuga.**

**Yo! Neji! We are totally gonna rock this year at Konoha Battle of the Bands!**

**From: Kiba Inuzuka.**

**Reply To: Kiba Inuzuka.**

**Hn. That's not until May, baka. Plus we don't have Doobley anymore. We'll need another lead singer before we even start practicing for it.**

**From: Neji Hyuuga**

**Reply To: Neji Hyuuga**

**Naruto's got it covered. I'm gonna get my phone taken away. Bye!**

**From: Kiba Inuzuka.**

**Konoha Message Board**

**(Main Building)**

Looking For Fun? Join FCCLA! 

Meet at Cafeteria at 7:30 on Wednesday!

**Attention All!**

**Do you think you can sing rock?**

**Prove it!**

**Audition for our Band!**

**Ask Naruto Uzumaki!**

_Candy Apple Blogger_

_The Latest Scoop of Everything Juicy_

_ Who cares?_

**Music:** I'm The Best Damn Thing That Your Eyes Have Ever Seen!

**Subject: I'm Mean, I'm A Scene.**

  
Welcome back to KA, my little Leafettes. Welcome back to the torture.

It seems once again that we again stuck here until May. In that cause, what do we do?

Party, of course!

I again you join again in my JUNIOR year, (I say that, and still people will never guess who I am), to document the weird, bizarre, cute, random, and most of all, juicy tidbits I happen to come across.

Here Are My Predictions For The Year:

-Van Go will come out of the closet.

-And still make out with Fat Whore.

-Fat Whore will get herself into yet another catfight that she can't win.

-Four Eyes will continue to make boring Newspaper Articles

-And never notice Swordz is eying her.

-PiP (Pretty in Pink) will get the guy she wants this year. Then break his heart. Again.

-Jumpsuit will admit his feelings to Pip.

-And then be rejected. Ouch.

-Pretty Boy (sigh) and Shyness will start going out after admitting their feelings for each other.

-I, Candy Apple, will be again recruited for Cheerleading. But heck, who isn't?

Pretty boring list today. But just you wait.

It's gonna be a killer year.

Just you smell it.

_**Response To: **__I'm Mean, I'm a Scene_

**SunFlower:** Stupid Candy Apple! Sasuke-chan likes someone who is not me. So eat that crap. 

On Gaara's Arm

**Remember to Change Socks!**

'_Dearest Mommsies and Popsicle,_

_I am having the best time here at Konoha Academy! The people are nice and sweet! I love my roommates. They are so sweet. They even let me choose the bed I want!_

_I am going to have a delightful year at Konoha Academy!_

_Loves You!_

_Ino'_

**To: **Me and You, and a Dog Named Boo

Yo Hinata.

I can't hang out with you this weekend.

So figure out someone else to go with you to the Beginning of the Year Dance.

Still on for Autumn Holidays though.

Sasuke.

P.S. I'm on my iPhone. How cool is that?

**To: **Re:Me and You, and a Dog Named Boo

You suck!

I was looking forward to it!

Now I'll have to go alone!

Like a loser!

At least you didn't cancel our holiday. We are going somewhere skate!

Hinata

P.S. Skate!

'_Dear Diary,_

_This year is gonna suck._

_You may be confused by that diary, but it is._

_To start out, Naruto Uzumaki likes me._

_It's not that I don't like Naruto. It's just that… he annoys me SO HACKIN MUCH! I mean, you can go 10 seconds without yelling, can't you? Okay, maybe not but, ATLEAST A MINUTE, DAMMIT!_

_Second of all, Hinata Hyuuga.  
_

_Hinata Hyuuga is the person I hate most in the world. Why? Because she's a hacken LBR! She listens to these weird emo-punk bands and turns them up really high. And then she SINGS ALONG! And the scary fact about that is, she's really good. At singing, I mean. She dresses all weird and has glasses. AND braces. AND IT'S ALL BLACK! I mean, come on, have some color._

_Third is Sasuke Uchicha._

_Sasuke Uchicha is the cutest, HOTTEST guy ever to walk planet Earth. The way his dark blue hair falls in his eyes, the way your gut freezes when he talks to you (Not that he ever has…), and his cold onyx eyes… I just want to die their looking at him. _

_But there is a problem._

_Sasuke hangs out only with my roommate, Hinata Hyuuga. They are the best friends that people write about in books! They have been best friends since preschool! _

_Anyways, Sasuke only hangs out with Hinata (who hacken hates me). And with Hinata around, there is NO WAY in his positively right mind that he fall in love with me._

_Is there?'_

-----

Pretty short chapter. I PROMISE I'll do longer, once the story gets going. Plus, it will get better.

The Chapter is called 'Lying Through Your Teeth' because I planned to have more material so all the characters could just lie.

Please Please Please Please Please Please Review!

Preview.

"**I guess Sasuke is an attractive male. But what would you, Sakura Haruno, the most popular girl in school, want to do with him, eh?"**

Next Chapter

Tell It Like It Is.


	4. Nine In The Afternoon

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm so sorry about last chapter. It got screwed up real bad! I don't have the file anymore, so I won't be able to correct it. Sorry. (**

**Enjoy my friends!**

Text.

"Dialogue."

'Thoughts.'

'_Letters, Diaries, etc.'_

"**Notes"**

'Lyrics.'

**N**e**v**e**r **H**e**a**r** A **W**o**r**d **W**e **S**a**y**

-----------------------

**C**hap**t**er** F**our: **N**ine **I**n **T**he **A**f**t**er**n**oon

'Like we always do at this time  
I go for mine, I got to shine  
Now throw your hands up in the sky  
I g-go for mine, I got to shine  
Now throw your hands up in the sky'

Hinata Hyuuga sat on her messy, unmade bed, singing lightly to the song, head bobbing. Her lavender eyes scanned a tabloid magazine that dated way back to 2004. Her messy, indigo hair was unkempt and in desperate need of a wash. She wore black pajama pants at capris length and a black T-shirt . Her glasses were on her bedside table, as were her hairbrush and a folded note.

'I'ma get on this TV mama, I'ma  
I'ma put shit down  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, I'm good'

Her purple iPod nano rested by her foot. Her black toenails often clicked against it, keeping the beat to the song. Hinata checked the clock.

9:42 AM

On a Saturday.

Hinata grinned. She could not help feeling a sense of accomplishment for getting through the first week of school. It was always the most boring, and the start of a restless new year.

She looked over at Sakura's side of the room. It was spotless, with no dust or dirt on it. The white linen bed sheets had no cranberry juice stains, (unlike Hinata's) or wrinkles. The dresser shone with no clutter accumulated on it yet. The closet actually shut, and there was nothing creeping out from under the bed.

Hinata's side of the room was frankly the opposite.

Nuff' said.

She grabbed her glasses of her nightstand and placed them over her eyes. The world becoming clear once more, she lazily paused her iPod and removed her earphones. She tiredly got up from her bed and dragged her feet to the door. She swung it open and walked into the small area the girls of her suite shared.

No one was there, it being Saturday. Hinata walked to her right and into the bathroom. She started the water and quickly undressed. She felt the water for the right temperature. She then hopped in.

She quickly shampooed her hair, belting out songs at the top of her lungs.

'Confidence is a must  
Cockiness is a plus  
Edginess is a rush.  
Edges (I like them rough)  
A man with the Midas touch  
Intoxicate me, I'm a lush  
Stop, you're making me blush  
People are looking at us

I don't think you know, know'

-----

Neji sat in his room, crossed legged.

Shikamaru sat across from him.

Suddenly, a slight sound of someone singing filled the air.

'I'm checking it  
So hot, so hot  
Wonder if you know  
You're on my radar  
On my radar  
On my radar  
On my radar  
And if I notice you  
I know it's you  
Choosin',  
Don't wanna losin' you  
On my radar  
On my radar  
On my radar  
On my radar'

"Who is that, Neji?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"It's Britney, bitch." Neji replied.

"…"

-----

'When you walk  
(When you walk)  
And when you talk  
(When you talk)  
I get the tingle  
I wanna mingle  
That's what I want  
(That's what I want)

Hey listen baby  
Turn up the fader  
Trying to make you understand  
You're on my radar  
On my radar  
On my radar  
On my radar  
On my radar

Got you on my radar  
Got you on my radar  
Got you on my radar

Da da da ...'

By the time Hinata had finished singing the whole song, she had managed to get herself washed, shampoo and condition her hair, and shave. She carefully stepped out of the shower, and then turned around and turned off the water.

She carefully wrapped a towel around her self, and walked back to her room. She got dressed, taking her sweet time. After all, no one was going to be in the dorms at ten o'clock on the first Saturday.

Unless they were a social outcast.

Which, in case you forgot, she was.

She finally got dressed. She wore a red cashmere cardigan over a white cami. She wore black skinny jeans and red Converse. Her black fingerless gloves covered her hands.

She looked at herself in the mirror. After brushing her long back-length hair, she smiled. She didn't look perfect. But hey, who did?

Her grin spread from ear to ear as she walked out her bedroom, grabbed her gray messenger bag, and waltzed straight out of the Suite. Down the stairs, she walked through the weirdly decorated commons briskly and burst through the doors.

Outside, the day was beautiful. The sky had a few puffy clouds. The sun shone brightly. The birds gently flew through the sky. A slight breeze passed through the campus. It was very warm, bordering between the fall days of September and the summer days of August.

Hinata took a deep breath. She took a right turn from the dorm and headed to behind the building. She kept heading down, to the thick woods that spread out through the whole campus. She head deeper into the woods, whistling a happy tune.

The trees started to clear up a bit, and the faint babbling of water could be heard. She closed her eyes, engulfing the sensations into her mind. She held her head up high, and breathed deeply. A smile crossed her face. She continued walking.

Eventually she came to a small clearing. In the middle was a small, crystal clear stream flowing into a modest pond. To the left of the stream was a tire swing tied by ropes. To the right was a small dock, perfect for jumping into the water or wading your feet.

Hinata's eyes twinkled. She took out her notebook from her messenger bag, which was actually clean. She opened it to a fresh new page after sitting down on the tire swing.

Using her feet, she pushed herself around as her eyebrows furled and unfurled, thinking of something to write. She suddenly had her muse. Her eyes lit up. She took her black ballpoint pen and started writing.

'_This world is filled of fleeting moments that we all must treasure. Without them, our lives are not worth living. The simple things, such as a simple hug from someone that you love or a leaf as it descends from a tree, are moments that all together make a lifetime of memories. They complete and compliment each other. They flow together into a melody you call life. And isn't that the way you want it to be?'_

Hinata thought for a moment.

'_Ya. I think so too.'_

Hinata grinned and lay back on her tire swing. She swung gently back and forth, the sun gently streaming through the leaves.

The world was perfect.

Or at least, for that moment, it was.

--------

Fourth Chapter.

Again, short.

The songs used in this chapter are 'Good Life' by Kanye West featuring T-Pain and 'Radar' by Britney Spears.

This chapter isn't what the preview before it said it to be, but this short section sorta deserved to be on its own.

Plus, I would have to write this into the night.

Which is a pain in the butt.

So, the next chapter will actually be Tell It Like It Is. I promise.

Please review. Or flame. Or constructively criticize. All work for me! ;)


End file.
